The End
by Meuline
Summary: "En tant que romancier, j'avais souvent imaginé ma mort, faisant même plusieurs scénarios plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Pourtant jamais je n'avais pensé finir ma vie ainsi..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**C'est ma première fic sur Castle, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je préviens tout de suite qu'elle ne sera pas longue: surment un long chapitre et peut etre un épilogue.**

**Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Les derniers mois avaient été durs pour toute l'équipe: la mort du Capitaine Roy Montgomery, la blessure du Lieutenant Beckett et son retour au poste ainsi que la nouvelle Capitaine qui été aussi froide que la glace: le Capitaine Victoria Gates alias Iron Gates... Les enquêtes n'avaient pas été simples non plus: un enlèvement d'enfant qui avait fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs à Beckett et fait remonter à la surface la peur de tous parents pour Castle. Sans oublier le retour du triple tueur qui avait refait parler de lui après la découverte d'un corps tué à l'aide de l'arme volée du détective Ryan.

La dernière enquête que l'équipe venait de résoudre était des plus banal: crime passionnel. Le mari ne supportant pas que sa femme le trompe avec son meilleur ami et qu'elle veuille le quitter pour son amant l'avait tué. Ryan et Esposito étaient arrivés pour l'interpeler avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à l'amant.

Le lieutenant Kate Beckett s'étira sur sa chaise en laissant échapper un gémissement à cause de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie dans le dos. Le fait d'être restée plusieurs heures d'affilée assise à son bureau pour finir d'écrire son rapport et ranger les différents dossiers en était la cause la plus évidente. Après avoir écrit les derniers mots du dit rapport, elle se leva, éteignit l'écran de son ordinateur et prit sa veste et son téléphone portable avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Arriver en bas de l'immeuble, elle héla un taxi pour rentrer chez elle. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, elle enleva ses chaussures et les envoya valser a travers la pièce, ne se souciant guère de l'endroit où elles allaient atterrir. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit des vêtements confortables soit un pantalon de jogging noir et un t-shirt blanc à manche longue et col V un peu ample, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains dans laquelle elle se fit couler un bain. Elle enleva d'abord son haut avant de retirer son pantalon et de se retrouver en sous vêtements. Elle resta longtemps devant la glace, regardant la cicatrice que lui avait faite la balle. A ce simple souvenir, elle frissonna. Elle ferma les robinets et s'immergea dans l'eau tiède. Tous ses muscles se décontractèrent petit à petit et ce ne fut que quand l'eau fut froide qu'elle se décida à sortir de la baignoire, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attrape froid!

Quand elle fut hors de l'eau, elle s'empara d'une serviette et entreprit de se sécher. Une fois cette tache effectuée, elle enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé avant de rejoindre la cuisine et de se servir un verre de vin. Le verre était posé sur la table basse et le Lieutenant était sur le canapé, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, les bras enroulés autours de ses jambes. On disait du Lieutenant Kate Beckett que c'était une femme forte, au mental d'acier, le meilleur élément du 12th. Mais quand elle était loin de la foule, seule dans son appartement, les barrières tombaient dévoilant une femme brisée. Ce soir là était un des soirs où Kate faisait le point sur sa vie et ce n'était pas tout rose: elle avait perdu sa mère il y a 12 ans, assassinée dans une ruelle, elle avait sauvé son père de l'alcoolisme, elle était devenu un excellent policier... Mais récemment tout s'était enchainé: Royce, le seul qui l'avait soutenu après le meurtre de sa mère, celui qui l'avait poussé à continuer l'enquête s'était fait tuer, elle avait prit une balle lors de l'enterrement du Capitaine et en avait réchappé de peu... Josh l'avait quittée, disant qu'il ne supportait plus la relation qu'elle entretenait avec l'écrivain... Et plus il y avait Castle...

Ce grand écrivain dont elle était fan l'avait choisi comme nouvelle muse et la suivait partout lors de ses enquêtes. Mais il était devenu plus que ça: il était son ami, son coéquipier bien qu'il ne soit pas flic. Il l'avait soutenu dans les moments dur, l'avait aidé dans le dossier sur sa mère et surtout, surtout il avait été le premier à réagir lors de la fusillade. Il était son Castle comme elle était sa Beckett, tout simplement.

En pensant à l'écrivain, elle s'étonna d'éprouver un certain manque. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était partit faire la promotion de son nouveau roman et pourtant tout en lui lui manquait. Son arrivée au poste avec deux cafés, son comportement de gamin, ses théories les plus farfelues les unes que les autres mais qui souvent permettaient de résoudre une enquête. Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était son sourire et ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait se noyer dans l'océan de ses yeux... Elle se gifla mentalement d'être aussi faible.

La sonnette de son appartement la tira de ses pensées. Qui pouvait bien la déranger à une heure aussi tardive ? Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant que ce ne pouvait être que son écrivain préféré. Elle se leva et se précipita sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit un peu trop vite pour être naturel, mais se figea sur place.

**- Alexis ?**

**- Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait!**

**- Entre. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.**

**- C'est papa…**

Voir la fille de Castle en pleurs devant sa porte l'avait déjà inquiété mais apprendre que quelque chose était arrivé à son père... Elle fit assoir Alexis sur le canapé et la rejoignit avec la boite de mouchoirs. Les pleurs de l'adolescente redoublèrent et Kate lui caressa le dos pour la calmer.

**- Shhh. Calme toi et raconte moi tout.**

**-****C'est**** papa.****Je**** crois...****je ****crois**** qu'on ****l'a**** enlevé.**Répondit la rousse en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

Une fois le choc passé, Kate était redevenu le Lieutenant Beckett, posant les bonnes questions pour savoir si oui ou non Richard Castle avait bel et bien était enlevé. Si tel était le cas, elle n'hésiterait pas à prévenir Esposito, Ryan et Lanie pour qu'ils l'aide.

**- Il devait rentrer en fin d'après midi mais il n'est toujours pas à la maison. En plus, je n'arrive pas à le joindre.**

**- Il est peut être encore en train de dédicacer son livre. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure qu'il va bien.**

**- Non, il aurait appelé... Il appelle toujours.**

**- Il doit être dans l'avion, peut être un autre vol.**

**- NON! J'ai appelé Gina et Paula, elles ne savent pas où il est. Je suis même allé à l'aéroport mais l'hôtesse m'a répondu que le vol avait bien atterrit il y a plusieurs heures mais qu'il n'y avait aucun Richard Castle à bord.**

**- Où est ta grand-mère ?**

**- Au loft, elle essai de joindre papa.**

**- Voila ce que tu vas faire: tu vas rentrer chez toi et dormir. Si ton père n'est pas rentré dans la matinée, je veux que ta grand-mère et toi veniez au poste. D'accord ?**

**- D'accord.**

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un timide sourire avant que la plus jeune ne se décide à se lever et à rentrer chez elle. Beckett se saisi de son portable et envoya un message à ses collègues _"Castle __a __disparu, __pas __un __mot __à __Gates"_avant d'aller se coucher. Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil avant tard dans la nuit. Une seule question tournait en boucle dans son esprit, la torturant: qui voudrait s'en prendre à Castle ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé pour le retard ^^". **

**Je viens de commencer mon premier boulot et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre. Pour me faire pardonner un chapitre long, la suite arrivera quand elle arrivera.**

**Les 2 chapitres comportent plusieurs points de vue, je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>J'étais rentrée au loft dans un état second, n'arrivant même pas à me souvenir si j'étais rentrée à pieds ou en taxi. Cette histoire avec papa me rendait de plus en plus inquiète, il n'avait pas pour habitude de disparaître comme ça sans dire où il allait. D'habitude il laissait un petit mot ou m'envoyait un SMS pour ne pas que je m'inquiète et je faisais exactement la même chose quand je sortais avec des amis ou Ashley… Le simple fait de penser à mon petit ami me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit là pour me rassurer, me murmurant des mots doux aux creux de l'oreille.<p>

Cette nuit là, je ne dormi presque pas, faisant le pied de grue devant mon téléphone, priant tous les dieux de recevoir un appel de mon père. Mais rien. Je n'avais dormis que quelques heures, rien de bien réparateur. Quand je descendis à la cuisine, je trouvais Grand-mère au comptoir, un verre de vin devant elle. Elle paraissait ailleurs et j'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas passée la nuit à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

**- Grand-mère ? **

**-**** Oh**** ma ****pauvre ****chérie !** Lança-t-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.** Je**** suis**** sûre**** que**** ton ****père**** va**** bien.**

**- J'en conclus que tu n'as pas plus de nouvelles que moi…**

**- Non chérie. Je suis désolée.**

Je remontais dans ma chambre après avoir prit un semblant de petit déjeuner et me jetais sur mon téléphone pour joindre mon père. Je raccrochais dès que je tombais sur sa messagerie et réitérais l'opération. Si je devais bousiller mon forfait pour m'assurais qu'il aille bien et bien soit.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

J'avais donné rendez-vous aux garçons à la morgue, je ne voulais pas que Gates puisse entendre notre discussion, elle serait capable de dire que ce n'était pas à nous de nous occuper de cette affaire prétextant le fait que Castle ne soit pas flic. Mais même si elle apprenait sa disparition, elle ne m'empêchera pas de le retrouver, même si pour cela je devais perdre mon poste. Et j'étais au moins sure d'une chose : contrairement à Gates, j'aurais le soutien de toute la 12th parce que pour tout le monde Castle était l'un des nôtres.

**-**** C****'****est**** quoi**** cette**** histoire ****avec**** Castle ?** Demanda Ryan

Je le regardais un instant et lu dans ses yeux qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour l'écrivain. Quand je regardais Esposito et Lanie, la même inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Je soufflais pour me donner du courage mais surtout pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant eux.

**- Alexis est arrivée en pleurs chez moi hier soir en disant que son père avait disparu. Elle a contacté l'éditrice et l'agent de Castle mais elles ne savent rien. Elle s'est également rendue à l'aéroport mais là encore, elle est revenue les mains vides. **

**- ****Elle**** ferait**** une ****bonne**** enquêtrice**. Lança Esposito

Sa remarque nous fit tous sourire et nous permit de nous détendre un tant soit peu. Nous étions tous des policiers qualifiés et nous devions agir en professionnels même si cette enquête nous touchait plus que les précédentes. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sursauter et trois paires d'yeux me scrutèrent.

**- Beckett… Très bien, on arrive.**

**-**** C****'****était**** Castle ?** Demanda Lanie

**- Non, Alexis. Je lui avais demandé de passer au poste si son père n'était pas rentré dans la matinée. Elle m'attend en haut. **

Quand nous regagnâmes nos bureau, Alexis se jeta littéralement sur moi en me répétant _''__Il __ne__ répond__ pas,__ ce __n__'__est__ pas__ normal__''_. Elle était à bout, ça se voyait à ses yeux rougis et bouffis ainsi qu'a son teint pâle. J'étais toute aussi inquiète qu'elle mais j'arrivais à mieux le cacher, je n'avais pas trop le choix, je devais rester maitre de mes émotions pour résoudre cette enquête qui promettait d'être dure. Je la pris dans mes bras dans une étreinte rassurante et elle fondit en larmes contre mon cou. Ses pleurs attirèrent bientôt tout le service, du coin de l'œil je vis Karpowski mimer avec ses lèvres un _''__Qu__'__est-ce __qui__ se__ passe ?__''_auquel je répondis un ''_Rien_''.

**- Depuis quand les pleurs d'une jeune fille attirent tout un service ? **

Aïe ! Gates… Je l'avais presque oubliée. Sa présente allait compliquer l'enquête, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, pas devant Alexis et Martha. Je devais la jouer fine si je voulais commencer une enquête.

**- Capitaine, voici Alexis Castle et Martha Rodgers. La mère et la fille de Richard Castle.**

Je vis le Capitaine tiquer au nom de Castle mais ça n'empêcha pas Martha de se diriger vers elle pour la saluer, Alexis ne lui fit qu'un tout petit signe de tête, ne voulant pas quitter mes bras. Je resserrais un peu plus mon étreinte et lui caressais doucement le dos. Je me souvenais à quel point j'avais souffert à la mort de ma mère et je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Alexis. Personne n'avait bougé et tout le service nous regardait, ce qui me donna le courage de continuer.

**- Alexis pense que son père a été kidnappé et je la crois. Je lui ai demandé de passer pour prendre sa déposition et commencer une enquête.**

**- Vous ne commencerait aucune enquête. Ce n'est pas à nous de nous occuper de ça, c'est au service des personnes disparut. **

**- Mais Madame…**

**- Stop. Je ne veux rien entendre. Ce n'est pas votre job et si j'apprends que vous enquêtez malgré mes ordres, je vous vire. Est-ce clair ?**

Alors là c'était le pompon. J'entendis des collègues murmurer des choses pas très agréables, tandis que d'autres s'indignaient. Alexis et Martha étaient choquées par l'attitude de Gates et je savais qu'elles pensaient que si ça avait été Montgomery, il n'aurait pas hésité et nous aurait dit que cette enquête était prioritaire. Je me détachais d'Alexis qui se fit encadrer par sa grand-mère et les garçons pendant que je m'avançais vers la femme sans cœur.

**- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Madame, je pense que vous vous trompez. Je sais que Castle peu être immature et énervant mais il nous a déjà aidés dans pas mal d'enquêtes. Il est mon partenaire même s'il n'est pas flic et je suis sûre que c'est ça qui vous dérange. Mais il faut vous faire à l'idée qu'il fait parti de notre famille depuis plus de 4 ans et rien ne changera cela. Sachez que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le retrouver, quitte à ce que je perde ma plaque.**

A la fin de mon monologue, tous les collègues applaudirent et je savais que j'avais gagnée. Gates ne pouvait pas se permettre de virer toute une division et si j'étais la seule à perdre ma place, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde et j'irais voir le maire.

**- Très bien, faite ce que vous voulez. Mais vous êtes toute seule, je ne vous couvrirais pas si jamais il y a une bavure.**

Je lui fis un bref signe de tête avant de rejoindre les garçons, pendant qu'Esposito s'occupait de l'emploi du temps de Castle, Ryan contactait tous les hôpitaux pour savoir si un homme correspondant au signalement de Castle n'avait pas été admit. Pendant ce temps j'interrogeais les proches, comme dans chaque enquête.

Deux heures plus tard je me retrouvais devant le tableau blanc, essayant de refaire la chronologie des événements mais la photo de Castle dans la colonne _''__Victime__''_ ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me concentrer. Je fermais les yeux et me passais les mains sur le visage dans l'espoir de me détendre. C'est Esposito qui me ramena à la réalité.

**- Il devait faire la dédicace de son dernier roman à Los Angeles en début de semaine et terminer par Miami avant de rentrer à New York. Son éditrice dit ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'ils se sont séparés à l'aéroport. Depuis plus aucunes traces.**

**- J'ai contacté tous les hôpitaux, ils n'ont admis personne correspondant à Castle.**

**- Nous savons qu'il a quitté Gina à 14h45 hier, l'embarquement étant à 15h, il aurait dû être à New York vers 18h… En clair, on n'a rien.**

Dire que j'étais frustrée de n'avoir aucunes pistes était un euphémisme, j'étais littéralement folle de rage. Je m'emparais de mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Castle pour la millième fois de la journée et grognais quand je tombais une fois de plus sur la messagerie.

**- Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. Pendant ce temps on va vérifier ses comptes.**

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête. Il avait raison, j'étais complètement crevé, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, j'avais l'impression de tous les laissez tomber.

**-**** Quand**** vous**** l****'****appelez,**** vous ****tombez ****directement**** sur**** la ****messagerie ?** Demanda Ryan

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Eh bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait tenter de pister son téléphone. Ça pourrait nous donner un début de piste.**

**- Bonne idée. Ryan tu t'occupes du téléphone et Esposito des comptes. Je vais au loft, je ne veux pas les laisser seules. Vous m'appelez si vous avez du nouveau.**

Je récupérais mon arme et ma veste et filais au domicile des Castle. En chemin je m'arrêtais dans un restaurant chinois et ramenais de quoi manger. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, je levais la main mais stoppais mon geste à quelques centimètres de la porte. Et si elles n'étaient pas rentrées ? Ou pire… Si je n'étais pas la bienvenue ? Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser mes idées noires et frappais trois coups contre la porte.

**- Lieutenant Beckett ?**

**- Appelle-moi Kate.**

**- D'accord…Kate. Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Vous avez du nouveau ?**

**- Malheureusement non. Je ne voulais pas vous laissez seules dans un moment pareil. J'ai pris à manger, chinois, ça vous va ?**

**- C'est parfait. Allez poser tout ça dans la cuisine, je vais chercher Grand-mère.**

Alexis monta les escaliers pendant que je posais les sacs sur le plan de travail. Je sortis ensuite toutes les boites et les disposais les unes à coté des autres puis je sortis des couverts. J'entendis des pas à l'étage puis dans l'escalier qui m'indiquèrent que les deux femmes descendaient. Une fois en bas, Alexis me fit un petit sourire tandis que Martha vint me serrer la main. Je remarquais qu'elle avait les traits tirés, signe qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

Quand le repas fut terminé, je débarrassais rapidement les boites vides avant de m'installer sur le canapé. Martha m'avait proposée la chambre d'ami mais j'avais refusé. Je préférais rester en bas, juste au cas où. Alexis était montée se laver les dents et Martha était retournée dans sa chambre.

La porte du bureau de Castle était ouverte et je luttais contre ma curiosité pour ne pas me lever et y faire un tour. Après 10mn de lutte acharnée, la curiosité l'emporta et je parcouru la distance qui me séparais de la pièce.

Castle m'avais déjà fait visiter son bureau au début de notre partenariat mais je fus quand même étonnée de la quantité de livres présents sur les étagères, mais ce devait être normal sachant que le bureau était celui d'un écrivain. Je parcourais le titre des ouvrages du regard, laissant parfois le bout de mes doigts frôler les couvertures. Mon attention s'attarda plus que nécessaire sur le tapis beige sur lequel j'imaginais des choses pas très catholique avec mon écrivain préféré. Je fus sortie de mes pensées plus que perverses par une présence derrière mon dos.

**- Désolé, je sais que tu crois que je fouille mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

**- Vous n'avez pas a vous justifiez. Vous faites votre boulot.**

**- Je devrais le faire un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas ce soir. Et je te promets qu'à part moi, personne ne rentrera dans cette maison.**

**- Merci.**

Alexis me fit un petit sourire triste et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive la même chose que moi, cette impression de vide immense qui ne se comble jamais vraiment. Je décidais d'aller me coucher, cette enquête promettait d'être dure psychologiquement.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais assez tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Martha ne prit qu'un café et je forçais Alexis à avaler quelque chose avant de partir en cours. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle nous fasse un malaise ! Quand elles furent parties, je me rendis dans le bureau de mon coéquipier afin de faire quelques recherches. Nous avions vraiment besoin d'une piste sérieuse et j'espérais en trouver une dans ses affaires. Je fis une fouille rapide de son bureau mais ne trouvais rien qui nécessite une fouille plus approfondie. Je tombais sur la télécommande de son tableau interactif et appuyais sur _ON_. L'écran s'alluma et je découvris une photo de moi en plein milieu. Je me demandais où et quand il l'avait prise, elle devait dater d'un an ou deux. J'appuyais sur la photo et cru que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous mon poids devant ce que j'avais trouvé : tout le dossier sur le meurtre de ma mère.

Il y avait un dossier sur chaque personnes impliqués dans cette affaire et sur plusieurs d'entre eux était marqué _**MORT**__._C'était le cas pour Hal Lockwood, John Raglan, Dick Coonan, Gary McCallister et bien sûr Roy Montgomery.

**-**** Bon**** Dieu ****Rick, ****dans**** quoi**** t****'****es-tu**** encore ****fourré ?** Murmurais-je.

La sonnerie de mon portable me fit sursauter, je n'en revenais toujours pas : Castle avait continué l'enquête sur ma mère sans même m'en parler et maintenant il avait disparu… Je commençais petit à petit à rassembler les pièces du puzzle et comprenais le motif de son kidnapping. Ryan m'apprit qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé quelque chose et qu'ils m'attendaient au commissariat.

**- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? **

**- J'ai demandé à la scientifique de pister le téléphone de Castle et ils l'ont repéré dans le Queens. **

**- Donc Castle et ses kidnappeurs sont revenus à New York… Mais comment ?**

**- Par avion. On sait qu'ils n'ont pas pris de billets sur une compagnie, j'ai vérifié les comptes de Castle et il n'y a rien d'anormal. Mais on sait aussi qu'il est revenu a New York grâce à son téléphone donc j'ai fait une recherche dans les aérodromes privé et un jet a atterrit il y a quelque jours avec a son bord 4 hommes et l'un d'eux correspond à notre cher écrivain. **

**- On connait le où et le quand mais on ne connait toujours pas le pourquoi.**

Rectification, vous ne savez pas encore le pourquoi mais moi si pensais-je. Je devais le leur dire, on était une équipe et dans une équipe on doit pouvoir se faire confiance. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction du bureau de la Capitaine pour vérifier qu'elle ne nous observait pas. Quand je fus sûre et certaine qu'on serait tranquille je fis signe aux garçons de se rapprocher et leur délivrais en chuchotant les découvertes que j'avais faite.

**- J'ai fouillée son bureau ce matin et j'ai découvert qu'il enquêtait toujours sur le meurtre de ma mère. Il a même reçu des menaces par mails. Ce qui veut dire que ceux qui l'on enlevés travaillent pour ceux qui ont tué ma mère. On doit être très vigilant sur cette affaire, personne ne doit savoir a propos de Montgomery.**

**-**** D****'****accord.**Répondit Ryan.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**- On s'occupe de l'aérodrome. Il faut découvrir à qui appartient le jet. Peut-être que ça nous mènera tout droit a Castle. **

Esposito et Ryan retournèrent à leur bureau pour commencer les recherches tandis que je me dirigeais vers le tableau blanc dans le but de combler les vides en omettant le meurtre de ma mère.

A la fin de la journée nous n'étions pas plus avancés. Le jet appartenait à un riche homme d'affaire qui le louait de temps à autre. Je devais rentrer chez moi pour me changer mais je ne voulais pas qu'un officier en uniforme se charge de la protection de Matha et Alexis déjà parce que niveau discrétion ce n'était pas ça mais en plus parce que je me doutais qu'elles n'apprécieraient pas.

Je rentrais donc chez moi en vitesse, me saisis d'un sac de voyage et le rempli de vêtements de rechange pour la semaine avant de filer au loft. Quand j'arrivais à l'immeuble, je saluais le gardien avant de monter les marches 4 à 4. Je me stoppais devant la porte et essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Une fois cela fait, je frappais 3 coups, comme a mon habitude, et j'attendis qu'on vienne m'ouvrir.

**- Kate ! Quel plaisir de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ?**

**- Bien, merci et vous ?**

**- On fait aller. En revanche je m'inquiète pour Alexis. Elle est trop jeune pour subir autant de stress. **

**- Nous avons avancés dans notre enquête. J'aimerais en discuter avec vous et Alexis après manger si c'est possible.**

**- Bien sûr ! Venez vous assoir.**

Le repas se passa assez bien, personne n'évoquait l'affaire et racontait sa journée. Alexis avait préparé un poulet rôti avec des pommes de terre. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien manger. Le dessert fut tout aussi succulent : de la tarte aux fraises avec du fromage blanc.

Quand tout fut ranger et débarrassé, je demandais aux filles de s'installer sur le canapé pour leur raconter tout ce que je savais.

**- Nous avons découvert que Castle était revenu à New York en pistant son téléphone qui se trouvait quelque part dans le Queens. D'après nos informations il serait revenu a bord d'un jet privé avec 3 hommes, surement ses kidnappeurs. **

**- Vous savez pourquoi on l'a enlevé ? Je veux dire, mon père est romancier, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi on s'en prendrait à lui.**

**- Peut-être qu'on se sert de lui pour atteindre quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que mon fils est une victime collatérale ?**

**- En fouillant son bureau, j'ai découvert qu'il continuait à enquêter sur le meurtre de ma mère. Donc, je pense qu'on l'a enlevé pour m'atteindre. C'est moi la cible.**

J'avais baissé les yeux à la fin de ma phrase, ne supportant plus de croiser leurs regards. J'étais la cause de leur malheur, c'était à cause de moi si Castle avait été kidnappé. Si je n'avais pas rouvert le dossier, Raglan et Montgomery ne serait pas mort et Castle ne serait prêt de l'être.

En cet instant je me dégoutais. Mais je devais quand même faire mon job.

**- Ne vous sentez pas coupable. Mon fils savait très bien dans quoi il s'engageait quand vous êtes devenu coéquipier. **

**- Je n'en suis pas si sûre… Si vous le permettez, j'aimerai m'installer quelques temps ici, le temps de boucler cette affaire. Je n'aime pas vous savoir seules. De plus, des policiers en civils resteront dans le hall avec le gardien, tout le temps de l'enquête. **

**- Je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients et toi Alexis ? Je vais aller préparer la chambre d'amis. Vous êtes ici chez vous. **

**- ****Bienvenue**** chez**** nous.** Lança Alexis avec un sourire.

Je posais mon sac dans la chambre d'amis avant de redescendre rapidement dans le bureau. J'allumais l'écran, ouvrais la boite mail de Castle et envoyais tous les mails de menaces à la scientifique en espérant qu'elle pourrait les retracer. Ensuite j'allais prendre une bonne douche chaude avant d'aller me coucher, cette journée m'avait complètement vidée et je me sentis soudainement coupable de dormir alors que je savais qu'Esposito et Ryan s'activaient au bureau.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Castle avait disparu. Je savais que Kate et les garçons s'activaient pour le retrouver mais ils savaient plus que n'importe qui que plus le temps passait et plus les chances de le retrouver vivant étaient minces. Hier soir, j'étais devant l'appartement de Kate, je voulais avoir une petite discussion entre filles, parce que je savais que cette enquête l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait. J'avais sonnée et attendu qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir la porte mais rien, j'avais alors saisi mon téléphone et composé son numéro. Elle répondit 3 tonalités plus tard et m'apprit qu'elle habitait chez Castle depuis le début de l'enquête.

Je changeais donc d'itinéraire pour me rendre chez l'écrivain, pour voir ma meilleure amie. Le gardien m'accompagna jusqu'à l'appartement où Kate m'attendait avec un verre de vin. Nous discutâmes pendant des heures, parlant de tout et de rien. Quand j'abordais le sujet Castle, elle se renferma mais je compris qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui, même si pour l'instant elle se voilait encore la face.

En ce moment je me trouvais avec le reste de l'équipe à leur bureau vu que j'avais fini mon boulot à la morgue. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec Javier et surveiller par la même occasion Kate. Le _Bip_ de l'ascenseur attira mon attention et je ne fus qu'a moitié surprise de voir débarquer la mère et la fille de Castle. C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude : les deux femmes passaient environ tous les deux jours au commissariat, bien que Kate habite avec elles.

**- Bonjour tout le monde.**

**-**** Hey**** Alexis ! ****Les ****cours**** sont ****déjà**** terminés ? **Demanda Kate.

**- Oui. Certains de mes professeurs ont décidés de tomber malades tous en même temps. **

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

**- Oh ça ? Je ne sais pas. On me l'a donné à l'accueil pour vous. **

Alexis donna l'enveloppe à Kate qui la déchira et en sorti un CD. Il n'y avait absolument rien sur ce CD, aucune étiquette où quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous indiquer ce qu'il contenait. Quand elle le mit dans le lecteur, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment qui se précisa quand le vidéo commença. La première image qui apparut fut le _New__ York __Times_ datant de trois jours. Ensuite un homme avec une cagoule se mis juste devant l'objectif.

**-**** Chère**** Lieutenant**** Katherine ****Beckett,**** je**** crois**** que ****vous**** avez**** perdu ****quelque**** chose,**** n****'****est-ce ****pas ?** Dit-il tout en ce déplaçant pour qu'on puisse voir derrière lui.

**-**** PAPA !** Hurla Alexis, des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux.

**- Oh mon Dieu, Richard !**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kate, elle était complètement paralysée : ses yeux ne clignaient plus, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et je devinais les larmes qu'elle parvenait à dissimuler. Je me demandais même si elle continuait à respirer. Je reportais mon attention sur la vidéo : Castle était suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol par les poignets, deux hommes cagoulés de chaque coté, ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, sa chemise blanche était ouverte et presque totalement rouge à cause du sang, il avait un bandage à la cuisse gauche surement à cause d'une blessure à l'arme blanche. Son corps était entièrement couvert d'hématomes et de coupures diverses… C'était vraiment un spectacle dur à regarder et je fis comprendre à Kevin d'emmener la mère et la fille de Castle loin de ça.

Alexis protesta au début, voulant absolument voir se qui allait arriver mais Kate lui demanda de partir et elle obéie. J'essayais d'examiner le mieux possible Castle, heureusement la qualité était au rendez-vous. Les ravisseurs ne devaient pas le nourrir, il avait maigri ce qui faisait ressortir ses os et ses muscles, il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, son arcade droite était ouverte et en sang ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure et je supposais plusieurs fractures, probablement du tibia gauche et de plusieurs côtes.

**- Alors Mr Castle ou devrais-je dire Mr Rodgers. Comment vous sentez vous ? **

**- Super, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. **

**- Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez. Après des jours de tortures diverses et variées, vous arrivez encore à plaisanter.**

**- Je n'appellerais pas ça de la torture. Ça ressemble plus à un massage pour moi. **

**- Bien, puisse que vous insistez. Henry ?**

L'homme à la droite de Castle se mit fasse à lui et lui assena un violent coup dans les côtes avec ce qui ressemblait à une barre de fer. Je vis Kate tressaillir quand Castle hurla et cracha du sang.

**- Que savez-vous de l'affaire Johanna Beckett ?**

**- Qui ?**

L'homme fit un signe à Henry et celui-ci frappa Castle au visage, toujours avec la barre de fer. Je vis que sa pommette s'était ouverte sous la violence du coup. De son côté Kate n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes et tout son corps tremblait.

**- Je répète la question : que savez-vous sur Johanna Beckett ?**

**- Rien du tout.**

**- Sam.**

Ledit Sam, l'autre homme qui entourait Castle au début de la vidéo, pris quelque chose dans la poche intérieur de sa veste en l'enfila avant de rouer Castle de coups de poing comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac de boxe. Le chef regardait Castle se faire boxer et ça avait l'air de l'amuser au plus haut point. Il se tourna ensuite face à la caméra.

**- Maintenant vous êtes prévenu. Lâchez l'affaire Beckett ou on le tue. **

Puis la vidéo se coupa. Ryan était toujours avec les deux femmes, Javier était perdu et Kate était aussi blanche que les cadavres qui se trouvaient à la morgue.

**- Ça va ma belle ?**

**- Mhmm… Je crois… que j'ai besoin d'aller me rafraichir un peu. **

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes. Pauvre Kate… Je pris la main de Javier et la pressais légèrement, lui montrant que j'étais là pour le soutenir. Il me fit un timide sourire avant de sortir le CD du lecteur et de le donner à un Uniforme pour qu'il aille à la scientifique.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

J'étais recroquevillée sur le carrelage des toilettes, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ce qu'il avait fait subir à Castle était abominable et je ne remercierais jamais assez Lanie d'avoir empêché Martha et Alexis de voir ça, surtout Alexis. Je devais me ressaisir, je me relevais tant bien que mal et allais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Une fois présentable, je rejoignis Ryan dans la salle de repos. Je n'avais posé qu'un pied dans la salle que déjà Alexis me bombardait de questions.

**- Calme-toi Alexis.**

**- Que je me calme alors que mon père est retenu quelque part par on ne sait qui et qu'ils lui font on ne sait quoi ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ?**

**- La vidéo date de 3 jours, ton père est vivant mais mal en point. Le CD est parti à la scientifique pour trouver quelque chose qui nous permettrait de le trouver.**

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- Le lieu dans lequel il est retenu ressemble à un bâtiment industriel abandonné type entrepôt. Le bâtiment a des fenêtres, peut être que la scientifique pourra établir dans quel quartier il se trouve. **

**- ****En ****clair ****vous**** n****'****avez**** strictement**** rien.** Cracha Alexis avant de quitter la salle et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Je la regardais partir sans tenter de la rattraper, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Je pouvais comprendre sa douleur et aussi le fait qu'elle puisse me détester, cette affaire tournait entièrement autour de moi. Pourtant j'aurais aimée que l'on surmonte cela ensemble et pas chacune de notre coté. Je me laissais tombais sur la banquette, ce soir je dormirais surement ici. Martha se plaça à coté de moi et posa sa main entre mes omoplates.

**- C'est normal qu'elle soit en colère, c'est dur pour elle.**

**- Parce que pour moi ça ne l'est pas ? Il est...**

**- Il est quoi Kate ? **

**- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus.**

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité silencieuse, nous nous levâmes pour retourner au loft. Je réglais les derniers détails de la journée avec Ryan et Esposito et rejoignis Martha dans l'ascenseur.

Un peu plus d'un mois était passé depuis que l'on avait reçu la 1e vidéo et depuis nous n'avions pas du tout avancé, la scientifique n'avait rien trouvée qui puisse nous dire où chercher et l'affaire avait été confié au service des personnes disparut. Nous continuions d'enquêter la dessus bien sûr, mais dans le dos de Gates et avec l'aide de contact dans l'autre service. Ils n'avaient pas plus avancé que nous, à croire que Castle et ses kidnappeurs s'étaient volatilisés.

**- Lieutenant Beckett ? Un colis pour vous.**

**- Merci.**

Je signais le reçu et attrapais le carton pour le poser sur mon bureau. Immédiatement Ryan et Esposito furent à mes côtés. J'inspectais le colis : il était rectangulaire, assez lourd mais rien de distinctif. L'adresse du commissariat était inscrite à la main et elle me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je me mis à fouiller dans mes tiroirs aussi vite que je le pouvais et en sortie l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait le CD. La même écriture…

**- C'est la même écriture…**

**- Ouvrez vite.**

Je me saisi d'un cutter, coupais le scotch et ouvris le carton. A l'intérieur se trouvait un ordinateur portable, je le sortis, l'ouvris et le posa sur mon bureau avant de lui faire face, Ryan à ma droite et Esposito à ma gauche.

L'ordinateur s'alluma enfin et une vidéo se lança automatiquement. Le même homme que la dernière fois était devant l'objectif avec le journal du jour. Cela voulait dire que Castle était toujours en vie ! Il s'écarta, comme la dernière fois, pourtant j'avais l'impression que quelque chose était différent. Castle était toujours attaché par les poignets et j'avais l'horrible impression qu'il était encore plus mal en point que la dernière fois : sa chemise avait disparu, son torse était couvert de bleus, de sang et de brûlures. Son visage était méconnaissable : pommette et lèvre enflées, l'un de ses yeux était tellement gonflé qu'il ne s'ouvrait plus et il avait maigri encore plus que la dernière fois.

**- Comme vous ne nous avez pas écouté Lieutenant Beckett, il va en subir les conséquences.**

Sam ou Henry attacha quelque chose à chaque pied de Castle et actionna une manette qui émit un bruit bizarre. Castle se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens et l'horrible vérité me frappa : ils étaient en train de l'électrocuter. Ils durent arrêter au bout de 5 bonnes minutes.

**- Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Que savez-vous sur Johanna Beckett ?**

**- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je ne sais absolument rien !**

**- Vous en êtes sûr ? Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est faux.**

**- Sûr et certain… Et même si je savais quelque chose, je l'emporterais dans la tombe.**

**- Oh mais cela peut se régler tout de suite.**

Il sortit un révolver, vérifia que le chargeur était plein et le pointa sur Castle. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement, je serrais tellement les poings que mes jointures étaient devenues blanches et que mes ongles laissaient de marques en formes de lunes dans ma paume.

Castle avait été détaché, il était retenu par Sam et Henry car il lui était impossible de se maintenir debout tout seul. Je vis l'homme presser la gâchette comme dans le ralenti d'un film et je ne pus retenir mon cri.

**-****Kate ?**Demanda Castle.

**-****Castle ?** Demandais-je à mon tour, complètement perdue.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes collègues qui semblaient tout autant perdus que moi. Je ne trouvais pas le fait qu'il m'appelle bizarre, j'aurais surement fait la même chose dans les mêmes conditions. Non, ce que je trouvais bizarre, c'était qu'il m'appelle après que j'ai poussée un cri. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

**- Suis-je bête, j'ai oublié de vous le dire. Vous êtes en direct Lieutenant. Vous allez voir mourir votre coéquipier comme si vous y étiez, n'est-ce pas formidable ?**

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Cet homme est complètement cinglé. Il restait immobile, comme si il attendait quelque chose de ma part. Mais j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors il sortit un couteau et le lança à l'un de ses acolytes qui le planta dans l'abdomen de Castle. Aucuns sons ne sortis de ma bouche.

**- Nous allons laisser son corps au croisement de la 8th avenue et de la 45th rue.**

La vidéo s'arrêta net. Ryan et Esposito étaient retournés à leur bureau respectif, l'un appelait une ambulance tandis que l'autre appelait le SWAT. Je me saisis de mon arme, de ma plaque et de ma veste et filer à l'adresse indiquer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Richard Castle avait été retrouvé vivant mais dans un état critique et transporté immédiatement à l'hôpital le plus proche. D'après les médecins, c'était un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie au vu de tout ce qu'il avait subi. Il resta une semaine à l'hôpital et un petit mois chez lui, ne répondant plus aux mails, texto ou appels de Beckett et des autres. Beckett en avait même parlé à son psy qui lui avait répondu que c'était normal et que Castle aurait besoin lui aussi de voir quelqu'un.

Ce ne fut que trois mois plus tard qu'il retourna au commissariat. Gates lui permit de redevenir le coéquipier du Lieutenant Beckett à condition qu'il fasse extrêmement attention et qu'il suive les ordres de Beckett à la lettre. La vie reprit donc son cour normal, le 12th enquêtait sur des meurtres et arrêtait les méchants. Beckett et Castle avaient mis un certain temps avant de redevenir aussi complice qu'avant, mais tout été rentré dans l'ordre après qu'ils aient passés une nuit entière à discuter.

Ce qui nous amène au moment présent, Beckett et Castle courraient après un suspect qui n'avait pas voulu coopérer et qui avait prit la fuite dans les rues de New York. Castle était en avance sur sa coéquipière et allait presque attraper le suspect quand il percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas vu. La force du choc le propulsa à terre et il vit passer Beckett qui, elle, arriva à mettre leur suspect à terre et à lui passer les menottes. Elle le confia à un Uniforme pour l'emmener au poste.

**-**** Ça ****va**** Castle ?**Demanda-t-elle, un peu essoufflée.

**-**** Ça**** peut**** aller****… ****Si ****ce**** mec ****n****'****était**** pas**** sorti**** dont**** ne**** sait**** où,**** c****'****est**** moi**** qui**** l****'****aurait**** arrêté.**Répondit-il, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

**- Je vous invite, pour me faire pardonner. **

Un sourire de gamin éclaira le visage de l'écrivain, ce qui fit rire la policière. Ils allèrent au _Old Haunt_ où ils retrouvèrent Esposito, Ryan et Lanie une heure plus tard. Ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée.

Mais ce soir là, quand il rentra chez lui, Rick Castle se sentit bizarre, comme si il avait courut un marathon, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Quand il glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste pour prendre son portable, il trouva un morceau de papier avec un numéro et l'inscription _The__ End_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à kalhan03 et à Sarah d'Émeraude pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux/celles qui ont suivis cette fic !**

**Pour kalhan03 et Sarah d'Émeraude : non ce n'est pas un drame sanguinolent mais il y aura encore du sang dans ce chapitre et je ne ferais pas mourir Castle, ça va pas la tête ?**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il m'avait fallu deux nuits blanches et des heures de réflexions avant de prendre ma décision. Je voulais que cette histoire se termine, mais plus important, je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité. Je décrochais mon téléphone et composais le numéro qu'on m'avait donné. A peine 30s après, j'entendis la voix de mon interlocuteur et je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner aux mauvais souvenirs que cette voix me rappelait. <em>''<em>_Où__ est-ce __qu__'__on __se__ voit__''_ fut la seule phrase que je prononçais. Il me donna l'adresse et me raccrocha au nez. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai été outré, mais là je n'en avais rien à faire, j'étais pressé. Je vérifiais que l'adresse n'était pas fausse en la tapant dans Google Maps et un sourire amer étira mes lèvres quand je vis qu'il s'agissait des docks.

Je demandais au chauffeur du taxi de me déposer à l'entrée des docks, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Après avoir trouvé le hangar qui m'intéressait, je me dirigeais vers celui-ci au pas de course, cette affaire devait être réglée le plus vite possible. Une fois à l'intérieur, je laissais mes yeux s'habituer au peu de lumière et tournais vigoureusement la tête quand j'entendis du bruit sur ma droite.

**- Le grand Richard Castle nous honore de sa présence ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ?**

**- Assez de belles phrases. Finissons-en.**

**- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'ai une surprise pour vous. **

Il claqua des doigts et un deuxième homme arriva avec…Beckett ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Bordel de merde ! Moi qui avait tout fait pour la protéger, voilà qu'elle se jetait elle-même dans la gueule du loup. Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise et lui attacha les mains derrière le dossier et chaque jambe au pied de la chaise. Je sentais l'adrénaline pulser dans mes veines, quand soudain ma vision devint floue et j'eus du mal à respirer correctement. Je posais une main sur mon cœur, comme pour l'aider à se calmer.

J'entendis Mike –Oui je leur ai donné des petits noms : Mike _**(ndlr :**__**celui**__** qui**__** a**__** accueilli**__** Castle)**_ et John _**(ndlr :**__**celui**__** qui**__** a**__** amené **__**Kate)**__-_rigoler et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, mais je n'arrivais même pas à esquisser un geste, je me sentais si faible…

**- Je serai vous Mr Caslte, je resterai tranquille.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?**

**- Oh trois fois rien, je vous rassure. On vous a juste injecté un poison qui, quand il atteindra votre cœur vous tuera. Bien sur, plus votre cœur pompe de sang, plus vite vous mourez. **

**- Quand ?**

**-**** Dans**** la**** rue.**** Vous ****ne ****vous**** souvenez**** pas ?**** Vous ****avez**** heurté**** un**** jeune**** homme.** Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de crier et de me jeter sur lui pour le rouer de coups, mais j'étais trop faible. Je me contentais de lui envoyer le regard le plus noir dont je disposais et en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil à Kate. Elle pleurait silencieusement en me regardant. Je me maudis de la faire pleurer, je détestais la voir comme ça.

**- Maintenant que nous tenons le Lieutenant Beckett, que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ?**

**- ****Vous ****allez**** nous ****tuer.** Répondit Beckett.

**- Exactement ! Au départ, j'aurai questionné Castle sur l'avancée de l'enquête et une fois les informations fournies je lui aurais logé une balle entre les deux yeux.**

**- Charmant. J'apprécie, vraiment.**

**- Mais maintenant que nous vous tenons Lieutenant, rien ne nous empêche de vous tuer tous les deux et de quitter le pays. **

**- ****Faite ****donc.** Lança Kate d'une voix glaciale et le regard dur.

Autant j'appréciais son sarcasme d'habitude, autant là j'aurais préféré qu'elle la boucle. Mais je devais avouer que Kate Beckett était une femme forte, qui n'avait pas peur de la mort. Et en tant qu'écrivain, je n'aurai souhaité aucune autre mort que celle-ci : mourir au coté de ma muse, de la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Mon seul regret serait de ne pas avoir le courage de le lui dire ou de le lui redire serait plus exact.

Alors en dernier recours, je plongeais dans son regard émeraude et espérais qu'elle puisse lire tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Nos regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter et je mimais un _Always_ en lui souriant.

**- Comme c'est mignon. Mais on dirait qu'il n'a pas peur de mourir. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?**

**- Il n'a peut-être pas peur de mourir mais je suis sûr qu'il n'appréciera pas de la voir mourir sous ses yeux.**

Je vis John sortir un glock, le pointer sur Beckett et me lancer un regard du genre _''__Alors,__ toujours__ aussi__ calme ? __''_. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il enleva la sécurité et qu'il arma le pistolet. Quand il appuya tout doucement sur la gâchette, je crus faire une attaque…

**- NON !**

J'entendis un _''__Clic__''_ qui m'informa que l'arme n'était pas chargée et je me retrouvais à 4 pattes, essayant tant bien que mal à reprendre mon souffle, la main crispée sur mon t-shirt, à l'endroit même de mon cœur.

La douleur était insoutenable, pire que les séances de tortures car là, j'étais conscient. Kate hurlait mon prénom, se débattant sur sa chaise, comme une diablesse. J'aimais bien son coté tigresse, mais j'aurais apprécié l'expérimenter dans d'autres circonstances… Dans un lit par exemple.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Je détestais ne pas avoir la main sur une situation et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. J'avais agit comme une bleu en suivant Castle sans avoir prévenu quelqu'un au préalable et surtout sans renforts. J'étais sûre que Montgomery et Royce se retournaient dans leur tombe à l'heure actuelle. Castle était à terre, se tordant de douleur et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. Il m'avait protégé un nombre incalculable de fois et aujourd'hui je n'étais pas foutue de lui rendre la pareille, pourtant de nous deux, c'était moi le flic. Cependant, malgré la douleur, il me répétait que tout allait bien.

Après au moins une heure d'attente pendant laquelle les deux hommes s'étaient écartés pour discuter. Je devenais de plus en plus nerveuse et l'état de Castle n'arrangeait rien.

**- Qui est au courant de l'affaire Johanna Beckett ?**

**- Seulement nous.**

**- Vous êtes sûr ? Trop de monde est mort pout cette affaire, vous ne croyez pas ?**

Je jetais un coup d'œil apeuré à mon coéquipier. Je ne voulais pas que Ryan et Esposito soient blessés pour une affaire qui ne les concernait en rien. Mon cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour protéger mes hommes. Mais je savais au fond de moi que même si je venais à mourir, les garçons finiraient cette enquête coute que coute.

**-**** Beau****…****beaucoup ****de ****monde****… ****est**** au ****courant.**** Vous**** n****'****allez**** quand**** même ****pas ****tuer**** toute****… ****la**** police ?**Articula difficilement Castle, toujours à terre.

Celui qui semblait être le chef devint fou de rage, poussa un cri digne d'un homme des cavernes et assena un puissant coup de pied dans l'abdomen de Castle qui hurla de douleur. Je me débattais encore plus sur ma chaise, folle de rage, essayant de défaire les entraves de mes mains, mais en vain. Alors comme pour marquer ma défaire, je laissais mes larmes dévaler me joues librement. J'avais perdue. A force de rester enfermée dans le passé, j'avais mis en danger trop de gens pour une affaire qui me concernait personnellement. J'allais mourir ici, dans un hangar lugubre de la main de ceux qui avaient assassinés ma mère des années plus tôt. La seule chose qui me remontait le moral était Castle. Depuis notre partenariat, nous partagions tout… même la mort.

**- Bon, on a perdu assez de temps. Une dernière volonté ?**

**- Pourquoi avoir tué ma mère ?**

**- Parce qu'elle en savait trop. Et on ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle s'est attaquée à quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros.**

L'homme qui m'avait amenée pointa son arme sur moi, je le regardais droit dans les yeux, j'avais ma fierté de flic non mais ! Soudain je vis Castle amorcer un mouvement dans la possible intention de se jeter sur mon bourreau mais la balle qu'il reçu l'arrêta dans son élan et il s'écroula à terre, inerte.

**- CASTLE !**

Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite : deux autres coups de feu se firent entendre et nos agresseurs s'écroulèrent, raides mort. Puis je vis débarquer le SWAT, ainsi qu'Esposito et Ryan. L'un vint me détacher pendant que l'autre vérifier que les deux hommes étaient bien morts. Une fois libre je me précipitais sur Castle, me laissant tomber à genoux à coté de lui, toujours en train de pleurer.

**- ****Je ****t****'****en**** supplie,**** ne**** meurt ****pas****… ****Ne**** m****'****abandonne ****pas,**** pas**** toi****…**** Reste**** avec ****moi,**** tu**** entends ?**** Reste**** avec**** moi****… ****Tu**** ne**** peux**** pas ****me**** faire ****ça,**** pas**** maintenant****…**** J****'****ai**** besoin ****de ****toi****…** Murmurais-je proche de son visage, mes mains accrochées à sa chemise.

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, la tête posée sur son torse. Je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée qu'il meure. Pas comme ça, pas a cause de moi. Je sentais les regards de mes collègues sur mon dos mais à cet instant je me fichais royalement qu'ils me voient dans cet état, je ne voulais pas perdre le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Car oui, j'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de Richard Castle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

La balle avait traversait mon flanc gauche et je n'arrivais même plus à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. La douleur avait été intense sur le moment, mais maintenant je m'y étais habitué. J'en avais presque oublié le poison qui coulait dans mes veines.

Je sentis un poids sur mon torse et ouvris difficilement les yeux pour voir de quoi ou qui il s'agissait. Ce que je remarquais en premier fut de long cheveux brun et des petits sanglots.

**-**** Hey****…**** Arrêtes ****de ****pleurer****… ****Je**** déteste**** te**** voir**** comme**** ça**. Murmurais-je, ma main droite caressant ses cheveux.

Elle releva rapidement la tête, accrochant mon regard. A cet instant nous n'étions plus que tous les deux. C'était un de nos moments, ceux dans lesquels nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Nous étions dans une bulle, notre bulle. Alors dans un effort surhumain, je me relevais autant que ma blessure me le permettait, pris le visage de Kate en coupe, mes pouces jouant les essuie-glaces sur ses joues et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**-**** Ca**** va ****aller.** Déclarais sans quitter son regard. Me répétant et en ponctuant chaque fin de phrase par un doux baiser. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète, me répétant sans cesse _''__tout__ ce__ pas sera __bien__''_, essayant de m'en convaincre. Malheureusement je me sentais de plus en plus faible et j'avais un mal fou à garder les yeux ouvert. Il me sembla qu'on m'installait sur quelque chose de dur et qu'on me transportait. Ensuite plus rien.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Quand j'avais entendu le téléphone sonner, j'avais dévalé les escaliers 4 à 4 manquant plusieurs fois de tomber, Ashley et Grand-mère sur les talons. Un grand sourire avait étiré mes lèvres quand j'avais reconnu le numéro de Kate mais bien vite ce sourire disparut quand je l'entendis pleurer à l'autre bout du fil. J'avais alors passé le combiné à Grand-mère et m'étais laissé tomber sur le canapé, Ashley m'y avait rejoint et me tenait la main. J'entendis vaguement Grand-mère discuter avec Kate avant de raccrocher et de s'asseoir à coté de moi.

**- Richard est conduit à l'hôpital à la suite d'une blessure par balle. Kate veut qu'on la rejoigne là-bas. D'après les ambulanciers, ton père devrait s'en sortir.**

**- D'accord, allons-y. **

Je détestais les hôpitaux, surtout depuis que papa semblait avoir prit un abonnement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était admis pour des blessures graves dans un lap de temps assez court. Une fois arrivé à l'accueil, nous demandions à voir Richard Castle. L'infirmière nous répondit qu'il était toujours au bloc mais que nous pouvions patienter dans le couloir avec les autres. Je compris avant de les voir qu'il s'agissait de Beckett et de son équipe. A notre arrivé, Kate se jeta sur nous, les larmes coulant sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

**- Je suis tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute ! Je n'aurai jamais dû…**

**-**** Ce ****n****'****est**** pas**** de**** votre**** faute.**** Je**** voudrais ****vous**** remercier ****d****'****être ****resté**** avec ****lui**** jusqu'à**** l****'****hôpital**. Déclara Grand-mère avant d'enlacer Kate.

Je me joignis à elles peu de temps après. Au début, il est vrai que j'en avais voulu à Kate, après tout c'était elle le flic, mais quand papa était devenu consultant je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé les risques qu'il encourait. Nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils, attendant la venue du médecin qui nous apporterait des nouvelles de papa. Esposito et Ryan étaient depuis longtemps rentré au poste pour rédiger leur rapport et avaient téléphoné à Beckett pour lui dire que la Capitaine leur donné à chacun un jour de congé mais qu'ils avaient déclinés l'offre à la condition que leur jour de congé s'additionne à celui de Beckett.

**-**** Mme**** Castle ?** Demanda le médecin à l'attention de Kate

**-****Oui ?...****Enfin**** non...****Lieutenant**** Beckett,**** je**** suis ****sa****… ****partenaire.** Bredouilla-t-elle

**- Mme Rodgers. Je suis sa mère. Comment va-t-il ?**

**- Son état est stable. L'opération s'est très bien passée, on en a profité pour faire une dialyse afin d'enlever le poison de son organisme. Il se repose dans sa chambre. Je dois dire que votre fils est un dur à cuire. J'ai participé à l'opération, il y a quelques mois et jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'il se remette aussi vite. **

**-**** Est-ce**** qu****'****on**** peut**** le**** voir ? **Demandais-je

**-**** Oui. ****Mais**** ne**** le ****brusquait**** pas ****trop,**** il**** doit**** se**** reposer.**** Il ****pourra ****sortir**** dans ****une ****semaine. ****Il**** y**** a**** des ****fauteuils**** dans**** sa**** chambre**** si**** vous**** voulez**** passer**** la**** nuit.** Répondit le médecin avec un petit sourire.

J'entrais la première dans la chambre, suivie d'Ashley puis de Grand-mère et enfin de Kate. Papa dormait paisiblement la bouche légèrement ouverte et il avait les sourcils froncés. Ça me fit rire, il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de m'installer sur les genoux d'Ashley qui était dans un fauteuil. Je vis Kate murmurer quelque chose à papa avant d'allait s'asseoir avec Grand-mère pour discuter. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormais dans les bras rassurant de mon petit ami, bercée par le rythme régulier de son cœur.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je remarquais c'était que j'étais dans un lit assez confortable mais qui n'avais rien à voir avec mon lit King Size. Je parcouru la pièce du regard, je compris que j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital et tous les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, surtout la balle qui avait élue domicile dans mon flanc.

**- Papa ! Grand-mère, papa est réveillé !**

**- Hey Pumpkin ! Pourquoi le fait de me voir réveiller ressemble à un miracle ?**

**- Parce que ça fait deux jours que tu dors marmotte.**

**- Comment tu te sens mon chéri ?**

**- Étant donné les circonstances, ça peut aller. Et vous ? **

**- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi ces temps ci. Heureusement qu'Ashley était là pour soutenir Alexis. Il a été formidable.**

J'appréciais de plus en plus ce garçon. Et j'étais heureux d'apprendre qu'Alexis n'avait pas eu à affronter ça toute seule. Il n'était pas obligé de revenir de Stanford pour être avec elle, il aurait très bien put fuir mais non. Il avait prit ses responsabilités et avait soutenu sa petite amie. Ma fille était mature pour son âge, c'était un fait, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une ado dont le père avait failli mourir 2 fois en quelques mois. Ashley se tenait à coté de ma fille, lui tenant la main. Je lui présentais la mienne qu'il sera dans une poignée de main forte.

**- Merci pour tout.**

**- C'est normal.**

Je vis ma fille sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle se jeta à mon cou pour m'embrasser et j'en profitais pour lui faire des chatouilles, je savais qu'elle détestait ça. J'étais heureux de voir ma famille mais il y avait une personne en particulier que j'avais envie de voir. Ma mère devait lire dans mes pensées car elle me donna l'information que j'attendais.

**- Elle est partit se chercher un café. Elle t'a veillé une grande partie de la nuit.**

**- Ah Mr Castle ! Comment vous sentez vous ?**

**- Bonjour Docteur. Je me sens bien. Quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ?**

**- Nous allons faire quelques tests mais vous serez libre dans très peu de temps. **

Deux heures plus tard, je commençais à m'habiller pour rentrer chez moi. Mère m'avait apporté de quoi me changer vu que mes précédents vêtements étaient ensanglantés et elle avait ramenée Alexis et Ashley au loft. Je n'avais enfilé que mon pantalon et j'attendais qu'une infirmière vienne changer mon pansement. Quand ce fut fait, je restais un moment un bras appuyé contre la fenêtre, regardant les lumières de la ville sans vraiment les voir.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer mais ne me retournais pas, la douleur me paralysant sur place. A la place je collais mon front contre la vitre rendue fraiche par la température extérieur et fermais les yeux.

Des talons martelèrent le sol, je sentis Beckett passer sous mon bras et se mettre entre la fenêtre et moi. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa tendrement tandis que j'ouvrais doucement les yeux.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

J'attendis qu'il ouvre complètement les yeux, ma main toujours posée sur sa joue. Quand ce fut fait, je restais quelques minutes à contempler ses yeux bleus. J'avais cru ne plus jamais les revoir après tout ce qu'il avait subi, mais je fus ravie de voir que la lueur de ses yeux était encore là, un peu faible, certes, mais toujours là.

**- Comment tu te sens ? **

**-**** Fatigué.**** Et**** comme**** je ****ne ****suis ****plus**** sous**** morphine, ****ça ****commence**** à**** devenir**** insupportable.** Dit-il en grimaçant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire sur la chambre et cherchais les médicaments que le médecin lui avait prescrits. Je trouvais le tube sur la table de nuit et emmena Rick jusqu'au lit en le tirant par la main, puis je le fis asseoir sur le bord du lit avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau et 2 comprimés. Je fis quelques pas en avant, me plaçant entre ses jambes et passant mes bras derrière son cou, faisant reposer mon menton sur sa tête pendant qu'il passait ses bras derrière mes genoux et qu'il posait son front dans le creux de mon cou.

Pendant près de 4 ans, j'avais évitée tous contacts avec lui, pour me protéger. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de le toucher, de le savoir en vie car le simple fait de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer, de savoir qu'il aurait pu mourir été tout bonnement impossible.

Nous restâmes un long moment étroitement enlacés, savourant la chaleur de l'autre mais je décidais de rompre le contact en me reculant légèrement.

**- Il est tard. Je vais te ramener au loft. **

**- On peut passer au commissariat avant ? J'aimerai remercier Esposito et Ryan.**

**- D'accord, mais pas longtemps. Tu dois te reposer.**

Le taxi nous déposa au pied du commissariat et Rick insista pour payer, prétextant qu'il était blessé pas fauché. Nous étions devant les portes de l'ascenseur et plus nous attendions plus je commençais à stresser. Je redoutais la réaction de Gates, après tout j'avais agi sur un coup de tête et ce n'étais pas très professionnel. Une fois à l'intérieur, je sentis mon stress montait d'une façon exponentielle à mesure que nous approchions du but. Rick dû sentir mon anxiété car il me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante.

**- Arrête de t'inquiéter, tu n'y es pour rien. Je lui dirais que tout est de ma faute. **

**- Elle est capable d'arrêter notre collaboration, elle ne t'aime pas.**

**- ****Peut-être**** ou ****peut-être ****pas.**** Mais ****ce ****serai**** dommage ****de ****perdre ****un ****si ****bon ****donateur, ****tu ****ne ****crois**** pas ? **Dit-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il approcha doucement son visage du mien, je comblais le vide qui nous séparait et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Son contact m'électrisa, je devenais de plus en plus accro à cet homme. Cette constatation me fit sourire et Rick se recula un peu avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur qui me fit rire. Au _''__Ding__''_ de l'ascenseur nous redevînmes sérieux, Rick s'effaça pour que je puisse passer en première puis il m'emboita le pas, une main posé au creux de mes reins.

**- Salut les mecs ! **

**- Hey bro' ! Comment tu vas ?**

**-**** Pas**** trop ****mal**** surtout ****avec ****une ****infirmière ****aussi ****sexy. **Répondit-il en me lançant un regard on ne peut plus suggestif.

Je le fusillais du regard ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Merci Castle, maintenant je n'ai plus aucune crédibilité ni aucune autorité sur mes hommes. Je me tournais dos à lui, croisais les bras sur ma poitrine pour lui faire comprendre que je boudais. Oui je sais, c'est totalement puérile mais complètement Castlelien. Il aurait fait exactement la même chose.

Il se rapprocha et me murmura _désolé_, son souffle contre ma peau et sa proximité me fit frissonner de plaisir. Mais quand je vis Gates dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, c'est un frisson de peur qui me traversa. Je sentis la main de Rick dans mon dos, ce qui me rassura.

**- Bon retour parmi nous Mr. Castle. Quand a vous Lieutenant profitez bien de vos jours de congés. Je vous veux frais et dispo la semaine prochaine. **

**- Bien Sir. **

Je me tournais et fis face à mes amis qui semblaient aussi surpris que moi. Finalement peut-être que _Iron_ Gates n'est pas aussi froide qu'on le pense.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

J'avais hâte de rentrer enfin chez moi. Depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé, je n'étais rentré que rarement chez moi, passant plus de temps au commissariat ou à l'hôpital.

C'est avec une excitation non masquée que j'ouvrais la porte de mon appartement, y entrant suivi de mon infirmière personnelle.

**- ****Oh ****Kate ! **Lança théâtralement Mère, les bras grands ouverts. **Ma**** chère, ****vous ****pouvez ****vous ****joindre ****à**** nous. ****Oh,**** vous, ****superbe, ****belle ****créature, ****venez.** Fini-t-elle en prenant le Lieutenant dans ses bras et la faisant tourner avant de l'emmener dans la cuisine.

**-**** Oh**** Martha.** Dit Kate en découvrant le nombre impressionnant de plats disposés sur la table. **Vous ****vous**** êtes**** vraiment**** surpassés.**

**-**** Avoir**** affronté ****la**** mort**** d****'****un ****être ****cher**** exige**** de**** célébrer ****la**** vie. **Répondit Mère tout en me fixant. **Ce ****soir,**** nous**** nous**** régalons.**

Je servais un verre de vin rouge à Kate pendant que Mère appelait ma fille et son petit ami pour qu'ils viennent manger. Le repas fut le plus délicieux : il y avait des asperges, du riz, de la viande en sauce, un grand saladier de salade verte et je ne vous parle même des desserts !

A la fin du repas Alexis alluma la chaine HiFi et les premières notes de _Still__ Loving __You_ de **Scorpions** se firent entendre. Ashley invita ma fille à danser et j'hésitais à faire de même avec Kate. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être retourné au lycée. J'allais me lancer quand une main, que je reconnu comme celle de ma muse, apparue dans mon champs de vision. Je m'en saisi en souriant et fis tourner ma ''cavalière'' sur elle-même avant de la plaquer contre moi.

J'avais une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre dans la sienne pendant qu'elle avait passé son bras gauche derrière ma nuque, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Plus rien ne comptais plus en cet instant que le moment présent. Quand la chanson prit fin, je me reculais légèrement de Kate, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

**-**** Il**** n****'****y**** a ****plus ****personne.** Murmura-t-elle.

Et effectivement il ne restait que nous deux. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Alexis et Ashley avaient quitté la piste de danse qu'était devenu le salon, pas plus que je n'avais entendu et vu Mère s'éclipser. Il ne restait donc plus que Kate et moi. Seul. Dans ce grand appartement. Malheureusement, je ne parvins pas à cacher un bâillement et ma belle s'en aperçut. Elle lâcha ma main, s'éloigna un petit peu et fit un signe de tête en direction de l'escalier. Je ne fis aucunes protestations, j'étais bien trop fatigué pour ça.

Kate m'accompagna jusque dans ma chambre, m'aida à changer mon pansement comme lui avait montré une infirmière et posa mes médicaments sur ma table de nuit avant de redescendre au salon.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

J'étais revenu dans le salon juste à temps pour ne pas craquer et lui sauter dessus. J'avais préféré battre en retraite plutôt que de faire quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite. Je savais que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête à sauter le pas, de passer de l'amitié à une relation de couple.

Je m'installais donc dans le canapé après être allé chercher un des livres de Castle dans son bureau. Je les avais déjà lu et relu des centaines de fois mais malgré cela, je continuais à les lire car ils me donnaient le force de continuer ma vie, de me reprendre en main.

**- KATE !**

Ce cri me fit sursauter. Je regardais ma montre : 3h du matin. Depuis quand m'étais-je endormie ? J'entendis du bruit venir de l'étage et je me ruais dans les escaliers, manquant de chuter plusieurs fois n'étant pas très bien réveillée.

Les cris redoublèrent, ils provenaient de la chambre de Castle. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Pas après tout ce que j'avais déjà dû endurer. En entrant dans la pièce je vis Alexis en pyjama ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle regardait son père qui criait et remuait dans tous les sens comme si il voulait échapper à quelque chose.

**- Alexis ? **

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il remue comme ça ? **

**- Il doit faire un cauchemar. Retourne te coucher, je m'occupe de ton père. **

La jeune fille repartie donc en direction de sa chambre. Je m'approchais doucement du lit de mon partenaire quand il fit un mouvement si brusque qu'il se retrouva à terre en train de se battre avec sa couette. Je le vis jeter la couette le plus loin possible de lui avant qu'il ne recule contre le mur en se passant une main tremblante sur le front.

Je m'approchais lentement de lui en l'appelant. Il posa son regard sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre sauf sur moi. Je fis un pas en avant et l'appelais par son prénom. Il posa enfin ses yeux sur moi avant de blêmir subitement, de se lever comme si il avait le feu aux fesses et de se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante a sa chambre. Je l'entendis gémir avant de vomir.

**- Castle ?**

Aucune réponse. Je poussais donc la porte de la salle de bain pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je le trouvais assis par terre, la tête au dessus de la cuvette. Il gémit à nouveau. Je m'approchais assez de lui pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont trempés ! Je posais ma main sur son front : brulant.

Je l'aidais à se relever et le fis assoir sur le siège des toilettes. Je partis rapidement dans la chambre chercher des affaires propres avant de revenir dans la salle de bain et de l'aider à enlever son pyjama. Je trouvais un gant de toilette et le passais sous l'eau froide avant de commencer à le passer sur tout le corps de l'écrivain.

**- Cauchemar ?**

**- Mhh…**

Je ne voulais pas le forcer à me raconter même si je mourais d'envie de connaitre la raison de son trouble. Je continuais donc à le nettoyer, passant sur son torse. Il me parlera quand il se sentira prêt.

**- Tu étais morte et…Moi j'étais à l'hôpital. Meredith… Meredith voulait m'enlever Alexis… Parce que je n'étais pas assez prudent. Elle disait... que c'était de ma faute si tu… si tu étais morte…**

Il ferma les yeux et je le sentis frémir sous mon touché. Je m'emparais d'une serviette et entrepris de le sécher avant de lui donner les vêtements propres qu'il enfila sans poser de question. Je le reconduis jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber avant de se rouler en boule sous la couette.

Le voir ainsi me faisait de la peine. Il avait toujours eu l'air si fort, si sûr de lui que le voir comme ça…

J'allais quitter la chambre quand il m'interpella.

**- Tu veux bien rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? **

Sa question me fit sourire et rouler des yeux malgré moi. Je fermais la porte et me couchais sur la couette. Castle ferma les yeux, pris ma main dans la sienne et sombra dans un sommeil profond quelques minutes plus tard.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je remarquais fut les rayons du soleil passant à travers mes rideaux. La deuxième chose fut le corps de Kate blotti contre le mien. Je ne me sentais plus aussi mal que la veille et c'était une bonne chose.

J'entrepris de me lever le plus doucement possible pour ne pas _la_ réveiller. Je réussi à sortir du lit au bout d'au moins 10 bonnes minutes de contorsions diverses et variées. Je descendis ensuite tranquillement les escaliers puis me dirigeaient vers le frigo pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

**- Salut papa.**

**- Hey chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ?**

**-**** On ****est ****samedi. ****Kate ****et ****toi ****avaient ****hiberné ****pendant ****2**** jours. **M'informa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Tout son père cette gosse.

Pendant que je préparais des pan-cakes, des œufs brouillés et du bacon ainsi que 2 tasses de café, j'en profitais pour discuter de tout et de rien avec ma fille. Chose que je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de faire depuis a certain temps.

**- Où est Ashley ?**

**- Il est rentré…**

**- Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper encore des cours, mais il n'est resté ici que 2 jours. J'ai l'impression de m'investir plus que lui dans notre relation.**

**- Les relations sont déjà compliquées alors quand il s'agit d'une relation a distance c'est encore plus dur a gérer. Si tu as l'impression de donner plus que ce que tu ne reçois, alors peut-être serait-il mieux de mettre un terme à cette histoire. **

**- Merci. **

J'ouvris les bras en grand et Alexis ne se fit pas prier pour venir se blottir contre son vieux père. Cette histoire m'avait fait comprendre que la vie méritait d'être vécu car bien trop courte. Il faut profiter de tous les moments, des rires et des sourires car tout peut disparaitre du jour au lendemain.

J'avais tout placé sur un plateau, il ne manquait plus qu'une rose mais je n'en avais pas et j'avais la flemme d'aller en chercher chez le fleuriste en bas de la rue. J'entrepris donc le périlleux voyage qui me conduirait jusqu'à ma chambre en essayant de ne rien renverser et/ou de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Une fois la porte de la chambre passée avec succès, je me retournais pour faire face à ma muse mais me figeais quand je la vit s'agiter de plus en plus violemment dans son sommeil.

Je posais le plateau par terre et me jetais sur le lit dans le but de l'immobiliser pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Elle se réveilla en hurlant juste au moment où j'atterris sur le matelas.

**- Hey Kate, Kate, Kate. Chhh. Calme-toi. Je suis là, chhh. **

Je la pris dans mes bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en sécurité, que personne ne lui ferait de mal. J'avais pensé qu'elle rejetterait mon étreinte mais je me trompais. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant que je ne sente Kate se reculer. J'allais lui demander ce qu'elle avait quand je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je voulais la repousser mais j'avais tellement eu envie ces derniers temps de re-goûter à ses lèvres. Elles me rendaient fou depuis le baiser que nous avions échangé sous couverture.

Je la rallongeais sur le matelas prenant appui sur mes avant bras pour ne pas l'écraser tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et commença à onduler du bassin. Mes pensées étaient de plus en plus incohérentes : je ne voulais qu'une chose, la posséder ici et maintenant. Mais la raison l'emporta sur la passion et je stoppais net notre baiser en me décollant d'elle à regret.

**- Tu ne veux pas ?**

**-**** Oh ****si ****je ****le ****veux, ****plus**** que**** n****'****importe ****quoi ****au ****monde.** Répondis-je en pressant mon bassin contre le sien, lui faisant sentir l'expression de mon désir.** Si ****tu ****savais ****depuis**** quand**** je ****rêve ****de**** ce ****moment.**** Je ****veux**** découvrir**** chacun ****de ****tes ****points ****sensibles**, je déposais un baiser derrière son oreille qui la fit gémir**,**** chaque**** centimètres**** carré**** de**** ton**** corps**, je laissais mes mains parcourir son corps, **je ****veux ****t****'****entendre**** hurler**** mon**** nom,****je ****veux**** te ****faire ****l****'****amour ****jusqu'à**** ce**** que ****nos**** corps ****ne**** puisse**** plus**** suivre.**** Je**** veux**** passer**** le**** reste**** de ****mes ****jours**** à ****tes**** cotés. ****Je**** veux ****que ****notre ****première ****fois**** soit**** à**** ton ****image :****exceptionnelle.**

Je vis les larmes dévaler ses joues. Je l'embrassais tendrement sur la bouche, avant de l'embrasser sur le nez, la joue, la mâchoire et de déposer un dernier baiser derrière son oreille qui la fit frissonner.

**- Si nous faisons l'amour maintenant, j'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi. Et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. **

**-**** Je**** t****'****aime.** Murmura-t-elle.

Je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Elle l'avait dit. Ces trois petits mots. Pour toute réponse je l'embrassais passionnément avant de me laisser choir a ses cotés et de la prendre dans mes bras.

Ce fut la sonnerie stridente de ma porte d'entrée qui me sorti de mes songes. Je jetais un coup d'œil a Kate qui était elle aussi réveillée. Je me levais en vitesse pour faire fuir l'indésirable qui s'excitait sur ma sonnette. J'ouvrais la porte à la volée et découvris Gina qui fulminait.

**- Richard Castle ! **

**- Bonjour à toi aussi Gina. Ça va ce matin ? **

**- Arrête de faire le guignol. Où est ton manuscrit ? **

**- En travaux. **

**- Quoi ? Richard ! Tu n'a rien écrit depuis des mois ! Pourrais-je connaitre la raison de ce manque de concentration ?**

Je poussais un long soupir. Elle commençait à me taper sur le système. Oui je savais que mon manuscrit n'avançait pas aussi vite que les précédents mais j'avais de bonnes excuses. Et puis je n'avais jamais rendu un manuscrit en temps et en heure alors où était le problème ? Je vis Kate descendre les escaliers, surement attirée par le bruit que faisait mon ex femme. Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'elle me rendit. Elle avait enfilé mon t-shirt et j'avais très envie de le lui retirer.

**- Oh je vois ! **

**- Ah bon ? Et que vois-tu ? **

**-**** Tu**** n****'****as**** pas ****le**** temps**** d****'****écrire**** mais**** pour**** forniquer**** alors**** là**** tu ****as**** tout**** le**** temps**** que**** tu****veux !** Cracha-t-elle en regardant de bas en haut Kate.

Ce fut à mon tour de fulminer. Je m'approchais de Gina uniquement guidé par ma colère, elle dû le sentir car elle recula jusqu'à être acculée au mur. Je me positionnais à quelques centimètres d'elle, la surplombant.

**- Je t'interdis de parler de Kate de cette façon ! Elle fait partie de ma vie. Et si tu veux tout savoir je n'ai pas encore fini mon romain car j'ai été kidnappé, torturé, empoisonné et enfin on m'a tiré dessus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sera fini pour la date prévue. **

Je me dégageais en lui ouvrant la porte pour qu'elle s'en aille. Ce qu'elle fit s'en tarder. Elle pouvait révéler tout ce qui m'était arrivé à la presse people, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je fermais la porte et m'adossais à cette dernière.

**- Ça va ? **

**-****Parfaitement.** Répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement : nous avions préparé le repas comme un vrai couple et nous avions passé l'après midi devant la télévision, enlacés sur le canapé. Quand Mère et Alexis étaient rentrées, j'avais senti Kate se tendre, appréhendant surement leur réaction. Alors j'avais pris sa main et avais annoncé le plus naturellement du monde que Kate et moi étions ensemble. Mère avait remercié le Seigneur et nous avait félicités alors qu'Alexis avait crié avant de se jeter sur nous.

* * *

><p>La vie avait reprit son court, le Lieutenant Beckett était retournée au poste après ses jours de repos et Castle venait la voir de temps en temps, n'étant pas remit complètement de sa blessure Gates ne voulait pas le revoir au poste.<p>

Les deux amoureux profitaient de chaque moment qu'ils passaient tous les deux au poste loin des regards de leurs collègues bien qu'ils sachent que leur histoire ne resterait pas secrète indéfiniment. Alors un soir où Castle venait chercher Kate pour rentrer –ce que les autres ignoraient pensant que Castle venait dire bonjour-, Beckett surprit tout le monde en passant ses bras derrière le cou de l'écrivain avant de l'embrasser. Castle resta interdit quelques secondes avant de répondre ardemment au baiser. Bientôt des sifflements et des applaudissements se firent entendre dans tout le service.

La soirée avait continué dans la bonne humeur, Rick avait emmené Kate dans un petit restaurant italien romantique avant de la ramener chez elle à pied, profitant de la douceur de la nuit. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble de la détective, s'arrêtèrent devant l'ascenseur et attendirent.

Une fois dans la cage métallique, elle le plaqua contre la paroi et prit sauvagement possession de ses lèvres. Bien évidement, il répond à son baiser et alla même jusqu'à l'accentuer en quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Elle gémit. Elle agrippa les cheveux de son compagnon, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement tant bien que mal, en continuant à s'embrasser, se heurtant aux murs avant d'arriver enfin à la porte. Kate était dos à la porte mais parvient quand même à l'ouvrir les faisant presque tomber à la renverse sur le sol. Il ferma la porte avec son pied et la porta jusque dans la chambre.

Rick l'allongea sur le matelas et vient se positionner au dessus d'elle prenant appui sur ses avant bras. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de dévier vers sa gorge, son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller, puis il embrassa, souffla et mordilla la peau sensible de son cou. Elle gémit et se cambra, puis enleva la chemise de l'écrivain pendant que ce dernier s'attaquait au pantalon de la détective, son haut aillant déjà volé à travers la chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en sous-vêtements, Rick la mit à nu et resta quelques minutes à la contempler avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il s'attarda sur ses seins, les embrassant, les léchant, mordillant ses mamelons durcis. Kate, trouvant injuste qu'il soit plus vêtu qu'elle décida de lui enlever son boxer en lui griffant les fesses au passage. D'un mouvement souple, elle le renversa et prit les commandes. Elle commença à onduler des hanches en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, faisant frotter leur intimité l'une contre l'autre, rendant leur respiration haletante. Les yeux de Rick étaient rendus noir par le désir, alors ni tenant plus, il l'a refit basculer sous lui, s'empara d'un préservatif et l'enfila sur son sexe tendu. Il lui demanda silencieusement si elle voulait toujours continuer, Kate lui répondit en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et en se pressant un peu plus contre son sexe. Il accéda à sa demande et la pénétra doucement. Une fois entièrement en elle, il attendit qu'elle se soit habitué et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle recommença à bouger sous lui qu'il commença ses va et vient. D'abord lent et tendre, ils devinrent vite plus rapides et brutaux. Elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, il savait qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme mais il ne voulait pas venir avant elle alors il accéléra encore le rythme. Elle hurla le nom de Rick, son corps tremblant après l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Rick pour la rejoindre dans un grognement bestial. Il se retira de la chaleur et de la moiteur de son intimité et s'allongea sur son flanc gauche, jouant avec une de ses mèches brunes. Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre et de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Il l'observait dormir, elle était si belle. Son visage était complètement détendu et un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il ne résista pas et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Il pensa à elle, à eux, ce qu'ils étaient devenus au fil des ans depuis que leur collaboration avait commencée. Il trouvait qu'elle avait changée depuis que <em>cette<em>_ affaire_ était enfin terminée, elle pouvait profiter de sa vie comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle avait prit plus d'assurance, pas en tant que flic mais en tant que femme. C'était elle qui avait révélé au 12th qu'ils formaient un couple et toujours elle qui avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Alors il se mit à espérer qu'elle acceptera de s'unir a lui dans un futur proche.

C'est sur ces heureuses pensées qu'il se recoucha, acceptant volontiers le corps de Kate qui vint se blottir contre le sien.


End file.
